omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Anakin Skywalker
|-|Revenge of the Sith= |-|Clone Wars= Statistics Name: Anakin Skywalker. Origin: Star Wars. Classification: Human, Jedi Knight, The Chosen One. Gender: Male. Age: 23 (Revenge of the Sith). Tier: '| '''D-1 '| 'D-2 '| '''Destructive Capacity: | At least Town Level, At least City Level (By the time of the events of Revenge of the Sith, he was able to overwhelm Count Dooku & he is capable of cutting those with durability comparable to General Grievous with his lightsaber). | Speed: | Subsonic, with Massively Hypersonic Reactions & Combat augmented by precognition. (Traded strikes with Obi-Wan Kenobi during their duel on Mustafar) | Durability: | Naturally Street Level, At least Town Level, At least City Level via Force amplification. | Intelligence: At age 9, Skywalker demonstrated a great aptitude for piloting, mechanics, and engineering—he built the protocol droid C-3PO, an advanced droid fluent in over six million forms of communication, as well as a functional podracer. An extremely skilled swordsman in the art of lightsaber combat. Though as unorthodox as his battle plans were, he was a brilliant military strategist & tactician. Stamina: Superhuman+. Range: | Extended Melee Range, Several dozens of metres via Force Powers. | Weaknesses: His overconfidence in his abilities & arrogance. His fear for losing the ones he loves lead to his descent into the Dark Side & transformation into the SIth Lord, Darth Vader. He can become extremely impulsive when angered. Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind Manipulation, Psychometry, Force Barrier, Energy Manipulation (Capable of reflecting, redirecting, & absorbing energy attacks launched at him), Possible Matter Manipulation on a sub-atomic scale (Activating/editing a Holocron requires one to make numerous alterations to it on a subatomic scale, however the sub-atomic scale information is only explained in Legends material). Weapons & Equipment Anakin Skywalker's Lightsaber, Utility Belt. Notable Attacks & Techniques Force Push: '''The most basic applications of Force Push utilized telekinetic energy to push objects away from the caster. At more powerful levels, Force Push could create a telekinetic impulse via the Force, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air akin to an explosive force. '''Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate physical objects using the power of the Force. For a sufficiently skilled practitioner, the size of the object will not matter. One could lift something as small as a piece of fruit to an X-wing starfighter, as well as dispel gaseous substances & disarming enemies. Its only limits is the creative potential the Force-user has. Force Leap: '''A Force Power that used the Force to augment the user's natural leaping ability. Force users adept in this technique could perform awe-inspiring vertical/horizontal leaps with impunity. '''Force Barrier: Both an offensive and defensive Force power, aligned neither with the Light or Dark Sides of the Force, that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. It can also be used to protect one's self from harmful gases if trapped in a space with such. Force Choke: '''A Dark Side Force Power where one would strangle the victim (usually to death) with the Force. It is often performed with a grip-like gesture. '''Tutaminis: Through the Force, Force users could draw potentially harmful heat or electrical energy into their bodies and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Note: This profile covers the Disney Canon version of Anakin Skywalker, for the non-canon Legends version, see here. Category:Character Profiles Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Tier D